Love, Crazy
by M0N
Summary: Tulisan tangan Dazai mematri kalimat ini di balik sampul belakang buku catatan idealnya dengan pena biru... "Hey, did I ever tell you that Doppo-chan smell like love? That's why I want you like crazy. Love, Crazy." Kunikida setengah mati untuk tidak tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, tapi dia pasti gagal total. [Kumpulan drabble-ficlet DazaKuni] Mind to Read and Review?


_"My boyfriend is just like a Lamborghini. I don't have a Lamborghini."_

Oke, mengutip kalimat lelucon yang dibacanya secara _random_ dari sosial media, Dazai memang mengibaratkan pacaran dengan Kunikida sama halnya mengendarai sebuah Lamborghini. Elegan, seksi, menantang, mahal, dan tentu saja membuat bangga diri sendiri. Sayangnya, yang menjadi masalah besar adalah, mantan eksekutif _Port Mafia_ ini tak tahu rasanya berada di dalam mobil _branded_ tersebut, karena sampai detik ini ia tidak pernah memilikinya. Ehm, atau dalam kasus percintaan yang lebih riil lagi, dia masih jauh untuk bisa sampai ke tahap naik-menaiki.

Namun, selama itu bukan soal kematian, Dazai selalu mampu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Iya, kan?

* * *

 _Disclaimer_ : Seluruh karakter Bungou Stray Dogs milik Kafka Asagiri dan Harukawa Sango.

 _Genre_ : _Humor, Romance._

 _Pairing_ : DazaKuni.

 _Warnings_ : _DLDR._ Modifikasi _canon,_ setiap cerita bersifat independen _,_ serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam _fanfic_ yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Berisi kumpulan _drabble-ficlet_ (drabfic) DazaKuni.

* * *

 ** _Love, Crazy_**

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, berhentilah mengganggu jadwal kerja sempurnaku, _Jisatsu Maniac_?!"

Ada alasan khusus kenapa Dazai Osamu yang sebelumnya bertekad mendedikasikan hidup untuk menolong orang lain, tapi masih melakukan percobaan bunuh diri – yang kemungkinan gagalnya nyaris mutlak. Sebab si _nullifier_ tahu, Kunikida bakalan datang menyelamatkan ia, dan memang begitulah faktanya. Seperti hari ini, di mana sang _lone poet_ tanpa ragu ikut terjun ke sungai untuk menariknya keluar dari aliran air yang cukup deras. Lantas mencengkram erat kerah bajunya, mengguncang sadis badan itu, sembari mengomel macam-macam.

Dazai bukanlah manusia idiot yang membiarkan orang lain memukulnya, mantan eksekutif Mafia Pelabuhan termuda ini lebih daripada tahu bagaimana cara melindungi dirinya dari bahaya. Akan tetapi, kalau itu Kunikida, maka mau ditendang melayang atau dibanting ke lantai, dia takkan menghindar dan pasti memasang tampang konyol saja – malah yang bersangkutan dengan sengaja mencari gara-gara.

Apabila ditanya rasionalisasinya... aah, entahlah, Dazai sendiri ingin tahu kenapa.

* * *

Untuk menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kunikida yang berniat melakukan tindakan brutal pada tubuhnya, Dazai mengatakan kalimat ini cukup lantang, "aku janji takkan bersikap menyebalkan lagi." Dan benar saja, tidak ada cekikan kuat atau tendangan kasar di sana, bahkan keadaan pun berubah hening seketika.

Kunikida mengangkat sebelah alis, memfokuskan perhatian pada ekspresi wajah rekan sekerja yang baru saja ia hentikan aksi percobaan bunuh dirinya – dengan hampir melompat secara dramatis dari jembatan gantung. Mana mungkin serta-merta percaya, Dazai bukan tipe orang yang bisa dipegang omongannya untuk hal seperti ini. Sepuluh detik kemudian menanyakan sanksi apabila pelaku melanggar janji yang dibuatnya, "bagaimana kalau kau sampai bertingkah menjengkelkan lagi?"

Ditemani senyum _kitten_ andalan, si _suicidal maniac_ menjawab gampang, "yaa, kau akan mendengarkanku berjanji lagi." Cukup sudah, Kunikida yang telanjur kehabisan stok kesabaran tanpa pikir panjang membanting badan Dazai, membuat yang bersangkutan mengaduh sepenuh hati. Duh, ternyata adegan kekerasan fisik ber- _rated_ nyaris _mature_ hanya sukses ditunda beberapa detik saja.

* * *

O

o

O

Atsushi Nakajima butuh waktu yang cukup lama agar dapat mengerti hal ini. Bukan karena ia tipikal _slow learning_ , apalagi memiliki gangguan dalam belajar, hanya saja untuk materi sensitif yang satu itu, memang diperlukan observasi mendetail sekaligus pemahaman menyeluruh yang aktual, tajam, dan tepercaya – iya, mengutip slogan acara berita di situ.

Bagaimana cara menghadapi orang yang (sangat) menyebalkan?

Terlalu jahat memang kalau serta-merta menuliskan nama Dazai Osamu di catatan mentalnya. Menurut dasar pemikiran yang dibuatnya, bahwa perlu kesabaran super omega ekstra untuk memaklumi tingkah-polah aneh si _suicidal maniac_ yang bersangkutan, supaya bisa bekerja sama dengan optimal. Akan tetapi, Atsushi jadi serius gagal paham, dugaan awalnya ternyata salah total, sebab yang ditunjukkan Kunikida Doppo dalam menangani partner kerjanya bukanlah sikap lapang dada. Justru sebaliknya, malah adegan kekerasan ber- _rated_ hampir dewasa yang bertebar ke mana-mana!

Ia sudah sangat hafal, bahwa kebiasaan hari-hari si _no longer human_ yang dimaksud pasti mencari gara-gara dengan berbagai cara – dari sengaja melakukan prokrastinasi kerja, sampai percobaan bunuh diri yang hasilnya selalu gagal maksimal. Dan baginya, ini merupakan teka-teki penuh misteri, ketika melihat wajah Dazai malah menampilkan ekspresi pasrah bercampur kebahagiaan yang tak terucapkan di waktu menjadi korban sadisme Kunikida. Sungguh, Atsushi tidak tahu harus menggolongkan seniornya yang satu itu sebagai ahli strategi, atau seorang masokis sejati – berlevel kritis.

"Biar aku saja yang mematahkan lehermu, Idiot!" demikian kalimat yang didengarnya dari Kunikida, lelaki berkacamata itupun asyik menempatkan jari-jemarinya di leher Dazai – sibuk mencengkram tanpa ampun. Jangan tanya kenapa, tentu saja dikarenakan _suicidal freak_ yang lagi dan lagi merayu pelayan kafe untuk mencekiknya. Atsushi menghela-embuskan napas pelan, bosan dengan aktivitas _mesra_ yang sering kali dipertontonkan duo seniornya.

Dazai membuat masalah; Kunikida dengan caranya tersendiri menyelesaikan masalah.

 _Fix._

Bagaimana cara menghadapi orang yang (sangat) menyebalkan?

Cukup abaikan, dan tunggu pawangnya yang turun tangan.

* * *

Siapa bilang Kenji Miyazawa itu bocah polos nan lugu yang tidak tahu bagaimana kejamnya dunia? Nyatanya, remaja yang takkan kalah oleh hujan ini benar-benar mengerti caranya menyelesaikan masalah tanpa masalah. Sebagai contoh, tatkala disuruh memanggil seniornya yang paling pemalas untuk ikut rapat penting di kafe lantai dasar bangunan agensi, dan yang bersangkutan malah menolak dengan alasan konyol – asyik mencari gadis yang mau bergabung dalam skenario _double suicide_ impiannya.

Malas memberikan pembelaan bertele-tele, apalagi sampai berdebat dengan orang yang lebih tua, Kenji tersenyum manis seraya mengangguk saja, dan langkahnya begitu santai meninggalkan. Alih-alih menaiki lift menuju lantai teratas gedung, ia justru memfokuskan kekuatan pada kemampuan vokalnya untuk berteriak nyaring, "Kunikida- _saaan_...! Dazai- _san_ bilang dia tak bisa ikut rapat karena sibuk menggoda gadis-gadis."

Persis anak kecil yang melaporkan kelakuan genit sang ayah saat iseng merayu janda pada ibunya, memang. Tak sampai tujuh menit, orang yang dipanggil pun datang, kemudian terdengarlah bunyi tubuh yang terbanting kasar ke lantai keramik – disusul oleh suara mengaduh dari dalam kafe. Dan, seperti yang telah diduga, Dazai berakhir ikhlas ditarik Kunikida naik ke kantor ADA.

 _Well_ , dunia itu memang kejam. Anak umur belasan macam Kenji Miyazawa saja paham.

* * *

"Elise- _chan_...! Kau di mana? Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Mori Ougai memang harus diberikan kredit atas keberhasilan yang dicapainya dalam banyak hal, mulai dari menata ulang organisasi _Port Mafia_ dari masa-masa kelam, hingga mendidik Dazai menjadi sosok yang sama berbahaya dengan dirinya. Kendati tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali, mereka dapat dianggap sebagai contoh yang apik dari istilah populer, bahwa buah takkan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

Keduanya, Mori dan Dazai memiliki banyak kemiripan.

Sama-sama punya sisi humoris tapi mematikan.

Sama-sama ahli strategi perang.

Sama-sama gemilang dalam meraih kemenangan.

Sama-sama profesional di bidang kejahatan.

Sama-sama penuh catatan hitam di buku kehidupan mereka.

Dan yang paling krusial, sama-sama takluk di hadapan makhluk berambut pirang panjang.

Bedanya, Mori Ougai tak berkutik di depan anak gadis seusia delapan tahunan. Sementara...

"Ku-ni-ki-da- _kuuun_! Kau harus ikut menikmati indahnya alam baka bersamaku."

Gubraaak...!

Dazai Osamu jadi masokis kritis di tangan pemuda yang delapan sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya.

* * *

O

o

O

 _"Stop waiting for Prince Charming. Get up and find him. The poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something."_ Ah, dalam kasus Kunikida yang sebenarnya lebih realistis daripada tersangkut di pohon seperti _meme_ lelucon yang tadi dibacanya, saat ini ada dua probabilitas paling mendasar dari alasan kenapa pangeran tampan yang hobi bunuh diri itu belum ada di dalam jangkauan pandang sang _lone poet._

Pertama, mungkin si _suicidal freak_ itu sedang berada di kafe lantai dasar bangunan agensi. Sibuk merayu pelayan atau gadis-gadis _random_ untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam rencana bunuh diri ganda yang selalu diidam-idamkan Dazai Osamu sejak lama. Penyelesaian masalahnya gampang, Kunikida hanya perlu ke tempat yang dimaksud, menemukan si biang kerok yang bersangkutan, membanting kasar tubuh tersebut, dan membawanya pulang ke kantor ADA.

Kedua, dan sebenarnya ini yang lebih sering terjadi. Dazai asyik mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya (atau sekadar menghanyutkan badan) di sungai – setelah melakukan terjun bebas yang dramatis dari jembatan gantung, tentunya. _Problem solving_ -nya agak rumit, Kunikida sukses dibuat ke sana-sini seorang diri untuk menemukan sosok dengan balutan perban serta jas panjang cokelat yang khas terambang di atas aliran air.

 _Gotcha!_

Akhirnya dapat juga, dan tanpa mengenal kata nanti, Kunikida langsung menarik rekan sekerjanya dari sungai. Tubuhnya turut basah kuyup, napas pun terdengar satu-satu, mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga sekadar untuk berbicara. Namun, alih-alih meracaukan kalimat marah seperti biasanya, si kacamata ini kontan melupakan segala kekesalan tatkala dilihatnya Dazai tak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Ooi...! Dazai."

Dia langsung menampar pelan-pelan pipi si maniak bunuh diri itu, memeriksa denyut nadi yang terasa lemah, mendengarkan suara jantung yang detaknya kian mengecil. Kunikida menekan-nekan dada partnernya, berupaya mengeluarkan volume air yang berlebihan hingga membuat Dazai sulit memperoleh kesadaran. Masih tidak ada respons yang sesuai harapan, ia takut-takut telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Maka tanpa pikir panjang memberikan pernapasan buatan, sang materialisasi mempertemukan bibir mereka. Menyalurkan udara segar dari mulut ke mulut. Kunikida menjauhkan wajahnya sebentar, dan belum memperoleh hasil yang diinginkan – Dazai tak kunjung siuman. Ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama untuk ketiga, keempat, kelima kalinya, dan saat hendak melepaskan ciuman tersebut untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen baru, keberadaan jari-jemari asing yang mencengkram rambut pirangnya berhasil mempertahankan tautan bibir mereka.

Kunikida acap mendorong kasar badan tersebut, "kurang ajar! Rupanya kau menipuku."

"Ahahahaha...!" Dazai tertawa dengan meriahnya, kemenangan mutlak berhasil dicapai. Pemuda itu bahkan sampai menepuk-nepuk tangan kesenangan, puas ketika menemukan rona muka mitra kerjanya jadi semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Akan tetapi, si _nullifier_ ini tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia menunggu Kunikida untuk berbicara atau memukul wajahnya bertubi-tubi – dia siap dengan semua konsekuensi dari tindakan konyol yang dilakukannya.

"Cepat kembali ke agensi. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kita selesaikan." Kunikida sendiri gagal paham, bagaimana bisa malah kalimat itu yang dia lisankan. Bukannya mengamuk buta seperti yang lalu-lalu, si pecinta hidup ideal ini kontan bergegas berdiri, dan melangkah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Dazai. Dalam diam yang sedemikian canggung, masing-masing di antara mereka tersenyum ambigu.

* * *

Sumpah, demi Tuhan, atas nama seluruh jagat raya, Kunikida Doppo sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk terlihat seksi nan menggugah selera – serta menantang kewarasan, tentunya. Hanya saja, menyusun jadwal kerja yang baru ini sukses membuatnya pening sendiri. Di luar kesadaran ia memainkan ujung tumpul bolpoin berlarian pada bibir bawahnya, gerakan mengoles ke kiri-kanan seolah benda yang bersangkutan itu adalah lipstik. Tiga-empat kali menggigit kecil kuku jari jempolnya, sampai terdengar pelan bunyi gesekan di gigi. Dia benar-benar sedang berpikir keras, coretan asal-asalan pada _notebook_ -nya sebagai bukti.

Hal yang menjadi sebuah kejanggalan, ketika didengarnya helaan napas panjang yang mengindikasi ketidaknyamanan level maksimal dari direksi seberang. Spontan menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati sang partner kerja, Dazai Osamu, memberikan tatapan predator yang secara non-verbal berkata, " _tersenyum sedikit saja, dan aku pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang iya-iya padamu sekarang juga_." Alarm _warning_ imajiner di dalam kepala Kunikida berbunyi sedemikian nyaring.

 _Help yourself out!_

Sadar terhadap signal bahaya yang mengintai, ia sebisa mungkin berpura-pura _stay calm_. Perlahan-lahan memindahkan atensinya kembali pada buku catatan, sepuluh detik kemudian memutar kursi kerja ke arah belakang, menghindari dengan (sok) tenang sorot netra memangsa Dazai di depan sana, lalu diam-diam mengelus dada.

"Tuhan, tolong!" dan hanya dapat berdoa agar Sang Maha Kuasa menjaga kesucian dirinya. Sungguh, Kunikida tak mau _notebook_ polosnya (yang ideal) menjadi saksi bisu dari adegan _rated_ dewasa di tempat kerja. Serius, itu akan jadi kenangan yang luar biasa menyedihkan bila keperjakaannya diambil paksa – oleh Dazai pula.

* * *

Kunikida Doppo tak pernah berharap sekali pun untuk jatuh cinta pada rekan sekerja yang sering membuatnya naik pitam – bahkan enggan memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Namun, di satu waktu Dazai sedikit mendongkakan kepala, lalu bibir si _jisatsu maniac_ tersebut menciptakan cekungan manis apa-adanya, dan... _what the hell_?! Itu membuat laki-laki perfeksionis berkacamata ini meragukan keyakinan diri sendiri.

Tidak tahu kapan tepatnya, jantung Kunikida jadi berdetak kencang setiap kali laki-laki yang hobi melakukan percobaan bunuh diri itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Dengan kikuk ia akan mengalihkan pandangan ke direksi lain, berupaya menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di mukanya. Sial, tiba-tiba Dazai menangkup kedua pipinya, memaksa halus agar indera visual mereka bertemu sejajar. Kemudian bertanya sok lugu, "kau kenapa, Doppo- _chan_? Wajahmu terasa panas begini," seraya tertawa pelan.

Ini bukan cinta! Kunikida pernah memberikan kepastian begitu.

Ini bukan cinta. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai ragu.

Ini bukan cinta? Berujung dengan pertanyaan ambigu.

* * *

Mereka bilang, pria baik-baik akan masuk ke surga, sedangkan yang jahat bakalan bertemu malaikat penjaga neraka. Kunikida Doppo yakin dia salah satu pemuda yang nantinya pasti menginjakkan kaki di nirwana, meski (harus) disiksa terlebih dahulu sebentar untuk menebus kesalahan yang tidak sengaja dibuatnya. Sebab sejauh ia menjalani hidup, pemuda idealis ini tak pernah mencacati nilai-nilai kebajikan manusia. Hanya saja, bukankah semua insan memang tempatnya khilaf dan dosa?

Akan tetapi, hal penting yang orang-orang suci itu belum tahu, bahwa mahkluk penuh dosa semacam Dazai Osamu mampu dengan gampang membawa taman eden ke dunia fana. Lebih fokus, di atas tempat tidurnya. Serius, entah bagaimana bisa sosok nista seperti lelaki berkemampuan _nullify_ tersebut punya daya tarik mistis, pesona magis, yang sulit diabaikan begitu saja.

"Kau bahkan tidak perlu mati bersamaku untuk menikmati surga, Doppo- _chan_."

Iblis berwujud manusia tampan yang bersangkutan berbisik pelan di telinganya, ditemani suara desahan yang dimodifikasi seseksi mungkin – sukses menimbulkan sensasi eargasme bagi si materialisasi. Kunikida pasrah, mengizinkan jari-jemari itu meraba halus wajah maupun leher jenjangnya, juga tak berbuat apa-apa ketika secara perlahan dasi pita merahnya ditarik, lalu diikuti kancing rompi serta kemeja hitamnya yang terbuka satu per satu.

Kalimat ini terucap sederhana dari mulutnya, "bu-bunuh diri hanya akan membawamu selamanya ke neraka, _Ji-Jisatsu Maniac_." Namun, lawan bicaranya cuma memberikan tanggapan minim berupa senyum usil nan khas, dan memilih untuk melanjutkan aksi mendominasi. Sial memang, karena Dazai adalah alasan (terkuat) kenapa Kunikida wajib terlebih dahulu mencicipi siksaan Tuhan di lembah inferno sebelum akhirnya bisa ke taman firdaus.

* * *

Tulisan tangan Dazai mematri kalimat ini di balik sampul belakang _notebook_ -nya dengan pena biru...

 _Hey, did I ever tell you that Doppo-chan smell like love?_

 _That's why I want you like crazy._

 _Love,_

 _Crazy._

Kunikida setengah mati untuk tak tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, tapi dia pasti bakalan gagal total.

 ** _Finish_**

* * *

 ** _A/N_** : Lebih dari setengah drabfic ini pernah saya _posting_ di sosmed, lalu saya edit- edit lagi, dan bikin beberapa bagian yang baru biar setidaknya sampai 2K+. Tiap drabfic di sini berdiri sendiri-sendiri, bisa dibilang tidak ada kaitan antara satu bagian dengan yang lain. Jadi, yaa, harap maklum kalau plotnya dirasa aneh. Intinya, saya cuma berusaha mengusir _writer-block_ yang menggila (ditambah puyeng memikirkan kenyataan). **_*_** jangan curhat kamu!

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca karya saya ini.

Bersediakah untuk memberikan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

M0N.


End file.
